As is well known to those skilled in the art, image sensors have a pre-determined portion of pixels specifically designated for acquiring a dark level signal representing the sensitivity of the pixels to darkness. This signal is subsequently used in calibrating the actual signals representing an image. Typically, such sensors use the average value of the designated portion of pixels. However, the average dark level output of pixels in active pixel sensors may vary considerably, depending on process variations, temperature, and the like. In this regard, the active pixel sensor typically includes a pixel array, analog-processing circuits, and an analog-to-digital (A-to-D) converter. To maximize the useful signal swing at the input of the A-to-D converter, a frame rate clamp is typically used to develop an average dark level over a large number of dark pixels, which is subtracted from the pixel output signals during frame read operations.
Although the currently known and utilized circuitry for acquiring dark level signals is satisfactory, they include drawbacks. Using the average value for the dark level subjects the sensor calibration to the extreme values of defective pixels and the like. Consequently, a need exists for a median pixel value for dark level acquisition, which overcomes the above drawbacks.